Challenges For NightClan!
by symonybaloney
Summary: This is where I will post all of my challenges for NightClan!


_"We don't want you here, leave." _My father's voice boomed in my head. My head felt dizzy, I was Unwanted. My mother didn't want me, my littermates didn't want me and my Clan mates didn't want me. They had banished me. On the outside, I was fine but on the inside I was broken. I don't know what I did wrong, why do they hate me?

How? How could this happen to me? It wasn't my fault that I had killed him. It wasn't my fault at all!

So now, here I was. Banished from NightClan. Maybe this was a dream. Of course it was. It was just a bad dream, and when I woke up, my parents, Moonshadow and Riverfrost would be there, waiting for me with warm, affectionate eyes.

I backed away ever so slowly. I knew it wasn't a dream. I was becoming hysterical from shock. I couldn't speak, or couldn't even look anyone in the eyes. My eyes searched to Lionpaw, my dear brother. Surely he would still want me?

I searched his eyes. Instead of being full of sympathy, they were full of hatred. He hated me too! Everyone I had once loved hated me!

Finally, my blue eyes met my father's, then slowly moved to my mothers. I felt hatred start welling up inside of me, too. I was broken. They had betrayed me! They hadn't even loved me in the beginning!

So now, what was I to do?

It was simple.

"I will leave." I hissed. _But not without leaving behind my mark of hatred._

With a tremendous leap, I flew over her father's head and darted towards the entrance. For sure, they were glaring at me with cold, hate filled eyes. They thought I was leaving, too. Well, I wasn't.

At the last moment, I swerved and darted towards the Medicine Cat den. This was my revenge! This was what was going to happen every time someone betrayed me!

"Applepaw! Applepaw, stop!" My family's screeches were booming behind me. I didn't care. I just ran faster, my pawsteps becoming thunderous and the blood booming loudly in my ears.

An unsuspecting Fernleaf was waiting in my path. She was sorting through her herbs. She looked so sweet and innocent. For a second I almost stopped.

What was I thinking? This was my sweet revenge, and I was going to make every moment of it bliss.

I pounced, sinking my claws into her flank. This cat had once been my friend. Once. Not now. She deserved to die, along with everyone else in NightClan.

I raked her claws down her flanks until bone scraped them. Fernleaf screeched in agony. I felt Riverfrost barrel into me. But my claws were in too deep, so it just ripped more flesh and caused Fernshade to howl in pain.

Every moment of this was bliss. I was getting my revenge. Finally! They would pay for hating their own kin. And the price would be the cat under my own claws.

With one last rip through her pelt, I lunged for her throat. Disappointment that this had to end overwhelmed me. But every game had to end, and I had had my fun.

The sharp tang of blood overwhelmed my mouth. Bone scraped my teeth as I held Fernshade's body in my mouth until she went limp.

I dropped her and spat out blood. My gaze raked the ones of the witnessing cats. "This is just the beginning of my reign," I hissed. "Applepaw's reign."

With that, I bolted out of camp, leaving red pawsteps in my wake.

Running all the way to the edge of the territories with no breaks was a bad idea. But then again, I had a lot on my mind. So when I finally got out of Clan territories and reached a small stream, I collapsed, panting.

After a few moments of gulping air, I sat up. I dared to look at my reflection in the water. What was waiting for me was a brutal murdered who had killed once for a good reason and twice for a selfish reason. The reflection wasn't sweet, happy me, but a mean, angry me.

Inside I was hollow. Grief filled that hole as I realized what I had just done. What had I become? A monster, that was what I was. Because when Moonshadow came running out of the brush, snarling, I didn't hesitate to kill her.

I stared at my mother's body at my paws. How could I do this! I loved her, and now her death was at my fault. I let out a grief stricken wail. "I'm sorry!" I yowled to the stars that I had just noticed in the black sky. "I'm so sorry!"

I couldn't let a monster live. I had to dispose of myself, and fast!

Without hesitating, I threw herself in the stream. The current carried me to a stronger part of the water where there were jagged rocks.

I swam as best as I could just to add to the force of the current so I could make sure she hit my head on the rock and died.

A pressure slammed into my forehead and black dots danced across my vision. I started sinking to the bottom of the stream. Slowly, the rushing of the water became silent. Everything became silent, and there was peace.

Beautiful, precious peace.

For that was the death of a monster.


End file.
